The Unlikely Find
by PigWabbit
Summary: My first story. EEEEP! Please rate and review. Jasper and Alice find a little girl in the woods.
1. The unlikely find

**Jasper**

"Not again!" I sighed.

"What is it Jaspiekins?" asked Alice. "Is Emmett sending waves of lust your way again?"

"No. I am feelin' down, and it isn't anyone here. Prolly another camper." Anytime someone in a bad mood camps near our house, I start feeling crappy.

"Uck! I wish those people would go away," she moaned. "You are such a whinypants when someone is making you feel down!"

A week later…

"When is that stupid person gonna go home! I am so freakin' tired of feelin' like this." Sadly, Alice was right. I do get whiny when I am stuck feeling down. I almost enjoyed the time I spent in school this week, since I just had to deal with hormonal teenagers instead of this persistent depression.

Alice grabbed me by the arm. "Come on Mister Whinypants. We are going to scare off a camper."

"It's Major Whinypants to you," I said, kissing her softly on the lips.

Alice and I wandered the forest, following the gloominess that had been haunting me for the past week. Before long, we came across a clearing in the woods. In the middle, a small body lay crumpled on the ground. The breeze carried the scent of blood towards us. Human blood. I ran to the middle of the clearing before Alice could stop me, and was ready to feed when I realized that my lunch was a toddler. Her hair was matted with blood and she was covered in bruises and scratches. I scooped her up and Alice and I ran back to the house.

Carlisle and I stood in the emergency room adjoining his study. "Well, she is going to live, which is more than I could have said if you had been any later bringing her here. She will need close observation for the next few weeks, and she will have casts on both of her legs and her right arm," Carlisle reported, gesturing at the girl's body. "She seems to be about four. If I had to guess, I would say she was the girl who went missing after the ten car pileup last week. Her name is Grace Smith. They assumed she was burned in the car, but I think she probably just wandered out of their search region."

My attention was drawn to the small body on the hospital bed. Her pale skin was dotted with freckles. Her hair, now that it was clean, was chocolate brown, and reached just to her shoulders.

"She will have to stay in the hospital for a few days; I will drive her up there after lunch. It is such a shame though, she has no surviving family."

"Carlisle, why don't you keep her here, just until she is better, that way she will be watched really closely." I have no idea why I suggested that. The girl will be a constant temptation.

"To be honest, the only reason I was going to take her to the hospital was to make things easier for you, but as long as you are willing to accept her presence, I will keep her at home,"

"Keep her here," I said. "I hope you feel better soon, Gracie."

.


	2. No cookies

I stared down at Gracie quietly. It had been a week and she still hadn't woken up. "Is this normal?" I asked Carlisle. "I mean, for her to be unconscious for a whole week."

"It is normal, especially for such a severe accident. Her body is healing itself. She should wake up soon, and then we will be able to see how much damage was caused in the accident."

BLEEEP BLEEEEEEP BLEEEEEEEEP!

"The hospital is paging me," Carlisle said, dialing the hospital. "Yes, this is he. …. Yes, certainly, I will be in right away." Carlisle turned to me, "Jasper, I need you to watch her. There was a five car pileup on the highway, and they need me. Bella and Edward are visiting her mom in Florida, Esme is out feeding, Rose and Emmett are…busy, and Alice is shopping. I have to go now. Will you be able to care for her?"

"Yes sir, just tell me what I gotta do," I said. Carlisle explained what I would need to do in great detail and rushed out the door.

Wonderful, I am stuck home alone, probably for the entire night, with a four year old girl, who has dressings that need to be changed in a few hours, and whose blood was making me thirsty.

I pulled out my sketch book and started doodling. Maybe drawing would keep me distracted. I had to stay in the room with her so I could hear if any of the monitors went off.

"This one is pretty good," I thought, imagining Alice's smile at the picture of a fluffy kitten wearing a blue sweater.

"Wewe am I?" I looked at the baby girl. Her eyes were wide open, and she looked around curiously. Carlisle had told me that if she woke up, she may never talk or see, but apparently she was fine.

"You are in a doctor's office Gracie. You were in a car collision and you were severely inj…" it was clear she had no idea what I meant "You were in an accident and you had some…urm… owies. My dad is a doctor and he is fixin' you." Her big brown eyes watered threateningly. Waves of fear washed over me.

"Is I gonna die!?"

"No, settle down darlin'. My dad is a very good doctor, and he will fix you up. He had to go to the hospital to help some other people, but he will be back soon…." I racked my brain. There had to be something I could do to help her.

"Are you hungry Gracie? You cannot get up, since your legs are hurt, but I will get you some food."

"Yeah! Can I have some cookies?" Her eyes got big and, if possible, she looked even cuter than before.

"Of course darlin' I will be right back, okay?" At this, I ran downstairs and started emptying the cabinets. I tossed package after package over my shoulder. "Cake mix…cereal….macaroni…dang, no cookies….


	3. Makin' cookies

**Reviews are like cookies. If you want me to write, I need to be well fed ; ) **

**Also, feel free to pm me any suggestions you have.**

"_Are you hungry Gracie? You cannot get up, since your legs are hurt, but I will get you some food."_

"_Yeah! Can I have some cookies?" Her eyes got big and, if possible, she looked even cuter than before._

"_Of course darlin' I will be right back, okay?" At this, I ran downstairs and started emptying the cabinets. I tossed package after package over my shoulder. "Cake mix…cereal….macaroni…dang, no cookies…._

I figured I had three choices. First choice was to go tell Gracie we did not have any cookies. I really did not want to do that since she was so cute, and she might start crying again. Second choice was to go buy cookies at the store. That option got ruled out immediately since Carlisle would kill me if I left her home alone, and I could not move her. That left me with option number three. Baking cookies. I really would not mind baking cookies, except being a vampire makes human food taste like dirt, and I did not even cook as a human.

I sifted through the pile of boxes I threw out of the pantry earlier. "Chocolate chips!" I cheered. Those were the only ingredient I knew had to be in chocolate chip cookies. Thankfully there was a recipe on the back of the package. I ran around the kitchen and collected the ingredients. I followed the recipe exactly. I was sort of dubious when I came to the part that involved eggs. Really, eggs!? In cookies? Ten minutes later I ran up the stairs carrying a plate of fresh cookies and a glass of milk.

"Here ya go darlin'!" I said, proudly handing her the plate of cookies. No sooner had I handed her the cookies than she had three of them stuffed in her mouth.

"Fank yoooo fow da cooketh!"

"Gracie, it is not nice to talk with your mouth full, or to eat three cookies at once," I reprimanded her. "Wow," I thought to myself, "I sound like Esme".

Gracie's brown eyes filled with tears. "I'm sowwy. I did not mean to be bad," she cried. I reached over and petted her hair.

"It is alright darlin', just try not to do it anymore, okay? Why don't you rest for a while, you look really tired."

"Can you wead me a stowy?" She snuggled down into her pillows as I pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Of course," I replied, pulling a book out of my pocket. "Once upon a time….."


	4. The story I told her

**This chapter is the story Jasper told Gracie. I wasn't going to write it, but my boyfriend said I really should. Hope you like it.**

"Can you wead me a stowy?" She snuggled down into her pillows as I pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Of course," I replied, pulling a book out of my pocket. "Once upon a time….."

* * *

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. Her name was….um…." Crap. The book I had grabbed was one of Emmett's, an _adult_ book. So I figured I would just make up a story as I went along, but I have never had to do that before.

"Gwacie!"

"What darlin'?"

"The pwincess was named Gwacie!"

"Oh, alrighty. So, Princess Gracie was the most pretty girl in the whole world. She was sweet and lovable too. There was only one person who didn't like her. The evil villain Lord Emmett." By now, I was sort of getting into it. "Lord Emmett was a big meanie. He didn't like anyone to be happy. So, one day, Lord Emmett kidnapped Princess Gracie and took her to his castle. Princess Gracie's dad was very unhappy. So, he sent the brave knight Jasper to save her. The knight was very brave and was willin' to do anythin' to save the princess. Jasper rode through beautiful meadows with bright happy flowers, and up treacherous mountainsides." I looked down at Gracie, and she was already fast asleep. "Good night darlin'"

I curled up in the leather armchair by the bed. I stared off into space, feeling waves of joy coming from the baby girl.


	5. Gracie's story

**Sorry the last one was so short; this one is extra long to make up for it. Plus, please review? It makes me write faster. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome.**

BZZZZT BZZZZZZT! My phone vibrated against my hip. I had been sitting in a dazed stupor until now.

"Hi darlin'! Whatcha doin'?"

'I'm on my waaaaay!' CRAP. If I know my wife, and I am pretty sure I do, that voice means trouble. That is her I-just-got-done-buying-clothes-and-now-you-get-to-try-them-all-on voice. Even though she sees the future, and knows what **everything** will look like on, she makes her victim try on everything she got them. There is no option. If you try to refuse, like Emmett did last time, you live to regret it. Every time he and Rose tried to get intimate she _somehow_ got in the way. Carlisle finally stepped in when she brought down the left wing of the house. 'Oh, and make sure you feed her some lunch, I don't want her to be too tired to try on her new clothes!' Two thoughts cross my mind; first, thank goodness it isn't me, second, poor Gracie!

I looked at Gracie. She was still asleep. Poor baby, if it were anyone other than Alice I would not have woken her up. Since Alice was coming home, she would have been woken up soon anyways.

"Hey darlin' time to get up! How does some lunch sound?"

"I'm STAWVED!"

"Well, how does some mac'n'cheese sound?"

"That sounds yummy! Wewe is my mommy and daddy?" Damn. I get to be the one to tell the sweet little angel that her parents are dead.

"Darlin' what is the last thing you remember? From before I met you, I mean…"

"Um, we was going to the zoo. I wanted to see the lions! And it was wainy, and then I heawd squeeking then CWUNCH and then the caw FLIPPED! And then BOOM! And it was huwty, and then I wan away cause thewe was fiwe, cause mommy told me to get away fwom fiwe, and I went to some twees. Cause thewe was lots of fiwe. And then I got losted. Then I twied to climb a twee and fell and that huwt LOTS and then my head huwted. I don't wemembew after that. So, wewe is mommy and daddy?"

"You were in a car accident. Your mommy and daddy died." I sent waves of comfort her way.

"Can I have lunch now?" I did not think she really understood, but at least she wasn't asking anymore difficult questions.

"Darlin' you sure you want to eat more of _my_ cookin'?" She nodded eagerly. I made her some macaroni and cheese and she ate it like it were the best food ever.

"Macawonis awe gooood!"

"Hey Jaspiekins!" Alice pranced in, loaded down with shopping bags. "Sorry, but I did not buy you anything this time."

"I think I can live with that darlin'" Gracie looked up at me questioningly. "She is my wife. I call her darlin' too."

"Hi, Gracie! I am Alice. I bought you a bunch of new clothes. You will love them! Oh, and I got you a present!" She ran out to the car, dropping all of her bags on the ground. Alice ran back in, with a fluffy brown teddy bear larger than she is! "Here you go!" She dropped the bear on top of Gracie.

"He is fow me?" Gracie's eyes were huge. "I haven't seen a beaw this big! Evew!" She grabbed her bear and snuggled him. "His name is Bwownie! Thanks Alice! Jaspiekins, youw wife is weally nice!" I glared at Alice. She is the ONLY one allowed to call me Jaspiekins. And I would rather if she didn't. Now she spread it to Gracie.

"Darlin', Alice is the only one who calls me Jaspiekins. How 'bout you call me Jasper?" Her lower lip trembled and her eyes started to water.

"I'm sowwy Jaspew. I didn't mean to call you something you don't like."

"It's alright Gracie. I should have introduced myself earlier." I ruffled her hair playfully and smiled so she would know I wasn't mad at her.

"Do you wanna try on some clothes Gracie!?" Alice asked, already rummaging through one of the fifty bags. "Let's start with this one…"

**I am looking for someone to beta my stories. Mail me if you are interested**


	6. Wait, What?

**Thanks for the reviews! **** I love coming on and seeing how many people have read my story and what they have to say about it. **

Alice had outdone herself. I was amazed at how many little dresses she had managed to find. She hadn't bought any blue jeans, no t-shirts, just dresses, shoes, socks, panties, and what she called accessories.

"Alice, can I sleep now? I'm tiwed." Poor baby, she had been trying on clothes for the last two hours. Alice seemed to think she was a dolly she could just dress up at will.

"Of course sweetheart! Here, let me put you in a nightie." Alice grabbed out a frilly pink nightgown and had changed Gracie before she could object. Alice gently tucked her into the hospital bed. "Goodnight sweetheart!"

"G'night darlin'".

"Night night," she murmured as she curled under the blanket.

Alice and I walked downstairs quietly. "I sure hope she is okay wherever she goes!"

"What do you mean darlin'?"

"Just that I hope they put her in a nice home. She is a sweet girl, and I hope she gets a good family!" What? I hadn't thought of us having to put her somewhere. Obviously we couldn't keep her, but I hadn't thought of that until now. "Carlisle said we could keep her until she was better, but I think now that she is awake and alert she will probably have to leave soon…" Alice looked at me. Suddenly her eyes glazed over. A minute later, she snapped out of it. "Crap. If we send her out now, the place they put her will be awful. Maybe we can talk Carlisle into keeping her just a bit longer?"

"I sure hope so."

"How about we go have a bit of alone time, Jaspiekins? You know, to cheer you up a bit?" She leaned up against me and pulled my face towards hers. Her soft lips pressed quickly against mine. "Race you to our room!" She called, already halfway there. She sure knows how to distract me. Not that I mind too much…


	7. Can I keep her?

**I had a lot of freetime today… Enjoy! **

**P.S. I still need a beta reader. **

BZZZT BZZZZZZZT! Edward was calling. Wonder what he wants.

"Hey Ed, what's up? ….. Oh, really? Everyone?.....Ugh! I hate family meetings…… No, she is asleep right now….about an hour…..yeah, she has been sleeping a lot…… alright, see you in a few!"

"They are all headed home now," I said as I tossed some clothes at Alice."We are gonna discuss Gracie's future."

"Hmmm, really… I never would have guessed!" Alice said sarcastically. Sometimes I forget she can see the future.

We both got ourselves presentable. Carlisle has this thing against us coming downstairs half dressed. He says it is a tad awkward for everyone. We waited in the family room for everyone to show up. One by one the family trickled in.

"We are here today to discuss Gracie's future," Carlisle started. "She is recovering quickly and soon she will be completely well."

"If we send her away now, she will get a horrible home!" Alice interrupted.

"What other options do we have?" Carlisle asked quietly. "She has no living family. And we are vampires. It would not be safe for her if we kept her here."

"How about Charlie?" Bella asked. "He would take her if you asked him. But he is pretty reserved, and he is busy a lot… maybe he isn't the best idea."

"How about if we sent her to a nice family in town? We could put her on the porch in a basket!" I could kill Emmett right now. Did he seriously just suggest putting a sweet little girl in a basket and dumping her on a porch like an unwanted puppy!?

"We could ask around and see if anyone wants her, but we wouldn't know whether they would treat her right. And I would hate to give her to an unloving family." At least Esme's suggestion made sense.

"We could put an advertisement in the paper and try to find someone who was actively searching for a child to adopt. There are always people looking for babies to adopt," Edward suggested.

"You are all the freakin' biggest bunch of morons I have ever met!" I cannot believe they wanted to put that sweet little angel with people who we did not even know. "Gracie is not a dog, she is a sweet little girl who needs a loving family who will take care of her and protect her! There is no way in hell I am puttin'her on a doorstep, or advertisin' her in the paper. I want to keep her. If the rest of you don't, fine, Alice and I can go get a house somewhere and raise her by ourselves."

I got up and was ready to storm out of the room when Rosalie chimed in, "You know, if Jasper is okay with raising her, I don't see why we couldn't. He has the least self control out of all of us, and if _he_ can do it, so can we." That is just like Rose. Making you want to hug her one minute and kick her the next. At least someone in this family was on my side…

"I think keeping her is a GREAT idea!" Alice agreed. "She is so sweet and loving, and she is SO fun to dress up. She is like a little dolly I could dress up all day." Three.

Emmett's eyes lit up. He realized that if Alice was busy dressing up Gracie, she would be less busy dressing him up. "I say we keep the midget!" Four.

Bella took a minute to realize what Emmett had. "I know I am not part of the family or anything, but I think keeping her would be nice." Five.

Edward would do anything to keep Bella happy. She was his reason for being just as Alice was mine. "It might be interesting to keep her…" Six. Now Carlisle and Esme were the only two left. If we could convince them, or at least one of them, Gracie would be ours forever.

"She would have the best medical care she could get if we kept her." Yeah, maybe it was pathetic of me to play that card. "And we would all be very happy to have a sister. And she would have a loving family who could be sure that she would be safe,"

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other. "How do you intend to explain it to the Volturi? They expect us to change Bella soon, I doubt they will accept us raising a small human child." Carlisle knew what to ask to make us all doubt ourselves.

"She is my pet. I keep her as an experiment." That excuse sounded weak in my head. When spoken it sounded pathetic.

"They might actually buy that. So, is everyone agreed that we keep her?"

"Yeah!"

" Sure!"

"Heck yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Woooot!"

"Yes."

"OH YEAAAH!"

Gracie is here to stay!


	8. Cleaning out the room

**I now have a beta! Sorry if it takes a bit longer, but hopefully I will be posting higher quality material. **

**I love the reviews and alerts and favorites. **

"So, the first question we need to answer is where she will be staying. She needs her own room, and real furniture as opposed to a hospital bed. My question is, do you think we should put her on the second floor, in the storage room next to Jasper and Alice's room, or on the ground floor in the empty room?" Carlisle asked. "The empty room is a lot smaller, and is not well lit."

I did not like either choice. I wanted her close to me, but dang was that storage room a mess. We never actually sell our houses, we just move ourselves, and keep the house as a place to return in an emergency or in the future, we always leave the old furniture and things and buy new stuff, for the most part because we break it a lot. That storage room has all the junk we have accumulated in the past several times we lived here.

Crap. Everyone voted unanimously that we should put Gracie in the storage room. That meant we got to clean it out. In theory, it should have been easy to move things from one room to another, but you do not know my family.

"My dreeeesssssss!!!!!" Alice was the first to find something she had treasured long ago. "Such a shame sequins went out. I like to sparkle!" Honestly. It was all I could do to keep from laughing at my wife. We are vampires. We sparkle. We do NOT need FUGLY sequined shirts.

"Jazz, if Alice could read your mind, you would be dead." Thank you ever so much Edward. You know how pissed she gets when she thinks I am dissing her in my head. And I wasn't dissing her, just the ugly _thing_ she was holding.

"Our ATARI!!!!!!!" Why Emmett likes that piece of junk is beyond me. The graphics sucked, and the games were boring. He loves it though. For some reason, he enjoys sending a white dot across a screen all day.

Rose was the next one to find a long forgotten treasure. "Oh, wow. I totally thought I threw that makeup bag away. It so matches my new purse perfectly."

Edward and Bella looked in the room timidly. Although Edward had been with Carlisle the longest, he took the best care of his things, and had very little stuff in the room. Bella looked like she was in shock. "That room has more stuff in it than my whole house!" I understood her shock. With everyone throwing things around, it looked like a small tornado was trapped inside the room.

I decided that I might as well see if I had anything awesome in there. After all, it had been the first house I lived in when I joined the family… "Whoa! I forgot I had even taken this…" I was holding a picture, a very old one, of Alice and me standing in front of the asylum she had once been a prisoner in.

After hours of finding one "treasure" after another, we finally had the room cleaned out. Thankfully Gracie slept through the whole ordeal. Carlisle said that whenever she wakes up, we can take her shopping and get her some furniture. Until then, we settled in to paint her room.


	9. Meeting the family

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy. I do not understand why Ch 6 has fewer visitors than Ch 7&8. Lol **

I surveyed the room. It was perfect. Alice had seen that Gracie would absolutely love the color we chose. I have no idea why though. Normal little girls like pink and yellow, or even purple. Gracie's room was creamy white. I did not mind painting it white, but honestly, I figured a baby girl would want something cuter.

"She's awaaaake!" Sweet! I had been waiting for Alice to announce that. Now we could go shopping. Normally I hated shopping, but I really want to help Gracie get some cute things for her room. I started to run upstairs, only to be stopped by Alice. "Where do you think you're going? She is a little girl! I am going to dress her; I will bring her downstairs once she is all dressed up." Nice. Now that it is convenient for her she thinks it is inappropriate for me to dress her.

Alice danced down the stairs carrying Gracie. "Hi Jaspew! Hi evewybody!" So CUTE!

"Hi darlin', did Alice tell you that my parents said we could keep you here forever as our little sister?"

"You will have a room all to yourself now too. You also need some furniture, so we are taking you furniture shopping this evening Grace. You can pick whatever furniture you want. Also, you probably do not remember me, but I am Carlisle, Jasper's dad"

"I am Esme, Jasper's mother. We are happy to have you with us."

"Hey midget, I am Emmett. Jasper's way cooler big brother."

"Hi angel, I am Rosalie. I am Emmett's wife, and Jasper's sister."

"Hello little one. I am Edward. This is Bella. She is my girlfriend. I am Jasper's brother."

"Okies, so, Cawlisle and Esme, are the mommy and daddy. Wosalie and Emmett awe mawwied. And awe bwothew and sistew…?"

"We are adoptive siblings. That means we are not actually related, just live together." Edward said gently.

"Oh! Okies! And Edwawd is the othew bwovew. And Bella is his giwlfwiend."

"Yep. You got it darlin'."

"Ready to go shopping!? I _so_ have to go to the mall tonight. There are some major sales!" I prayed that Alice did not forget we were going shopping for Gracie. Mostly because she would buy a lot of crap I would have to try on.


	10. Furniture shopping Woot

**Sorry this one is so short, I will probably update tonight. I try to break it into chapters based on content instead of length. *gives out cookies***

We had been shopping for hours. Alice had been running from store to store like a crazed monkey. Emmett and Rose took off to the movie theater, because apparently they were both dying to see _The Development of Civilization._ Even I thought that movie looked boring, and I am the history buff. Esme, Carlisle, and I have all been looking for furniture that seemed right for Gracie. Up until now, she hasn't said she likes anything. We have looked at futons, bunkbeds, even those weird beds that fold into the wall. She has been indifferent.

"I want that one!" Gracie shouted pointing. The bed she pointed at was an antique looking white one. It had a pink flowy canopy that closed around the sides. It was perfect. There was an entire set of matching furniture, too. We were done shopping.

"Alright, darlin', let me get the sales guy." The salesman was more than happy to check us out.

"Since we are done so early, would you like to go to the zoo?" Carlisle asked.

"YEAH!!!!!!!" Gracie's eyes lit up. "I wanna see the lions and the monkeys and the penguins and the flamingos. Okay?"

Carlisle called Alice, Emmett and Rose, and Edward and Bella. "I am afraid it will be just the four of us, is that okay?" Gracie nodded eagerly.

We were off to the zoo.


	11. Kicking Jasper is not a good idea

**Sorry I took so long to update, I worked this weekend. **

The zoo was a lot of fun. Gracie ran around like a little monkey, and tried to convince me to let her get a pet lion. She pretty much ignored me when I said that the lion would eat her for breakfast.

"JASPEW!!!!"

"Sorry darlin', what did you say?"

"I said, I wants a cookie! And you were being a meanie and ignowing me," Gracie pouted prettily. But I had already given her two cookies and a chocolate bar this morning.

"No, Gracie, I told you, you are not allowed any more sweets until after supper. You already had a lot of sweets this mornin'," I must admit, I suck at telling her no. She stuck her tongue out at me, and tried to kick me. Vampiric speed does have its advantages. But I cannot allow her to just go around and kick people. "You just tried to kick me. Kickin' people is not nice." Gracie tried to kick me again. Crap. Carlisle and I had discussed this. She saw me as an authority figure, so she would try and test the limits, and Carlisle said that I would have to punish her, otherwise she would walk all over me. It isn't like I had never dealt with disrespectful people before. In the army I had to deal with soldiers, but a four year old little girl is quite different than a twenty-something soldier. I picked her up by the arms and put her on a chair in the corner. "Now, you have to stay there for four minutes. Then you are gonna apologize."

"NO! I WON'T! I WON'T!!!!!" Gracie glared at me angrily, then reached out to hit me. "You is just a meanie. You can't put me in the cownew. MEANIE!!!" After about ten minutes of sticking her back there, I was ready to give up. Finally she stayed put for the four minutes allotted.

"Now, apologize for tryin' to kick and hit me."

"NO!"

"Alright then darlin', I guess you must be tired, I think you need a nap." I carried her up to her bedroom and tucked her in. "Now, I expect you to be good, nap, and wake up and behave yourself darlin'."

"Noooooo! I'm too big fow naps!!! No nap! NO!" Dang she was cranky today.

"Well darlin' I need a nap, will you cuddle with me while I nap?" I lied. Thankfully she didn't know that we are vampires, or that we do not require sleep.

"Well… I guess if you need to cuddle me to sleep… Okay!" I laid down on her bed and wrapped her in her blanky. "But I'm not gonna" yawn "go to" yawn "sleeeep…." It took all of three minutes before she fell asleep. I really hoped she would be less of a crab when she woke up.


	12. Die Emmett Die

**Sorry I took forever to update, my laptop powercord died. I was sad. Now I have a new powercord and Lappy and I are busy writing. I have finals and work now, so sorry if updates are a bit less often. **

"Jaspew, you up yet?" Finally Gracie was waking up. "I'm sowwy I was bad." Waves of sadness and repentance came off of her. Thank goodness! Everyone else had come home while she was asleep.

"It's alright darlin'. Now, do you wanna play Xbox? Emmett and Ed are playing Halo. I know how much you like blowin' them up." Gracie loves playing Xbox with us, she almost always wins. Not because she is good at playing, we just all enjoy seeing her cheer when she blasts us with rocket launchers.

"Yeah! Can I be pink? Please?"

"Of course darlin'. I wouldn't let Em be pink even if he wanted to."

"Good." She ran downstairs and plopped between Emmett and Edward. "My turn!"

"Hi midget! Are you gonna be less of a pain in the ass than you were this morning?" Note to self, ask Rose to yell at Emmett for swearing in front of Gracie.

"Would you mind waiting two minutes Gracie? We are in the middle of a match, and I am annihilating Emmett."

"Nope, I wanna see you win!"

I sat on the floor in front of the couch pulling out our controllers. "Halo two or three?"

"I prefer Halo three, if that is okay with everyone."

"Three!"

"Thwee silly!"

"Ready to go down Emmett? How about you Edward? Because the family Halo champion is here!" I picked Gracie up and tossed her into the air.

"Yow goin' down guys!"

The game started peacefully enough. It was a pretty fair match. Emmett only tried to cover my eyes once.

"BOOM! Yow dead!" Gracie killed all three of us in one shot. "You guys suck!"

"Darlin', where did you hear that word? It is a bad word."

"Emmett always yells it when he kills you and Edwawd. Sowwy, I didn't know it was bad."

"It's okay darlin', you didn't know it was bad. Emmett and I need to have a talk though. He knows better than to say those words loud enough for you to hear 'em."

I grabbed Emmett by the collar and dragged him outside. I prefer that Gracie is not around me when I am pissed off.

"Geez Jasper, it is suck. Suck is not a bad word. Vacuums suck, babies suck, SUCK! SUCK! SUCK!"

"Rose! Would you please tell your husband not to curse in front of the baby." Okay, that may have been a little harsh. Rose is not one of those people you want to get mad at you, especially where children are concerned. She grabbed him and walked quickly away from the house.

"So, who's winning?" I snuggled up next to Gracie.

"ME!" she shouted, blowing Edward up again. "Hey, Jaspew? Can I have a pet fow my biwthday?"

"We'll see darlin', when is your birthday anyways?"

"July seventh." She climbed up on the counter and squinted at the calendar. "Next Monday!"

**Okay, I need some suggestions here. Should she get a pet? What kind? Any ideas for the party? Either review or message me. **


End file.
